Ally Covell
'Early Life' Ally grew up with her brother and mom not knowing who her dad was. Her and her brother Adam (Edge) Would go to wrestling events with their best friends Jay (Christian) and Jennifer Reso. Ever since Ally was little she knew she wanted to be a wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' Ally first appeared on season 3 of WWE Tough Enough but only came in third place overall. After Tough Enough she went on to compete in the Indies untill Late 09 In July 2009 she signed a contract with Total Nonstop Action (TNA) and Debuted for the company against Velvet Sky and successfuly defeating her. She would go on to be undefeated till January of 2010 when she lost the Knockouts Title match to Madison Rayne. After Genesis her and Fellow Knockout Katie Borden went on to win the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships and kept the titles till September. Meanwhile while Katie was in a rivalry with Fortune on the side Ally became involved in a rivalry with The Beautiful People which at the time involved Lacey Von Erich, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne. She continued the rivalry with the three of them until Velvet and Lacey Turned Face and continued the Rivalry with Madison for a while. After her and Katie lost the Knockout Tag Team titles in September later that year Ally had a chance to go for the Knockout Championship in October at Bound For Glory which she successfuly captured the title. There she would go on to hold the championship till December where she had to surrender the title due to Jeff Jarrett giving her a concussion a few weeks ago. After she had to surrender the title she helped newcomer Ivory Williams Win the title. In addition to being Ivory's valet she also became the assistant to the TNA World Champion Katie Borden plus join her newly formed stable The Entourage along with Ivory, Lakeisha Davis-Hughes, Eliza LoMonaco and Lily Daniels to where she would remain her assistant for a while. At Destination X She was one of the 12 Knockouts to fight to become the first ever TNA Knockouts X Division Champion. She did not become successful at winning the title though. Recently Ally was taking time off due to her Husband's heel turn but returned on the November 24th Edition of Impact Wrestling accompaining him to ringside in his match. On December 15th Ally along with Katie were witnesses to both Karen and Jeff Jarrett getting fired On the March 1st of Impact Wrestling Ally showed where she stood when she ran out to the ring darning the Gauntlet match after Chris and Frankie won and Slapped them as she went in the ring and check on AJ. Afterwards she told the cameras backstage that she's done with Chris's Crap. At Victory Road Ally Defeated Fayne to become the new Knockouts Champion. On the April 26th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie made Ally the Co GM of Impact Wrestling with Hulk Hogan. Ally said that despite her looks and attitude she will be fair and if Hulk Hogan takes over TNA again. Just like Katie she'll fight for TNA before going to the back. At Sacrifice Ally walked by Daniels and Kazarian celebrating their tag team title win and she just rolled her eyes and walked away and Chris followed her. Later on she defeated Gail Kim to retain her Knockouts Title. On June 21st Ally defeated Mickie James to retain her Knockouts Championship. Later on she confronted Christopher Daniels and Kazarian and called Christopher by his real name (Daniel) before walking away. Since Katie is on Materiny leave at the moment Ally has been taking over her duties backstage and On screen. At Bound For Glory Ally lost her Knockouts Championship against Tara. 'Personal Life' When she was 18 Ally became diagnosed with depression but got over it as soon as she was on Tough Enough. After Tough Enough she became involved in a relationship with Matt Hardy. That ended in Late 08 then shortly after joining TNA she began a relationship with Christopher Daniels and eventually getting engaged in Late July and married him on November 23, 2011 Siblings: Edge (Brother), Christian (Step Brother), Jennifer Reso (Step Sister), Carrie Copeland (Sister In Law), Katie Jones (Half Sister In Law), AJ Styles (Half Brother In Law), Lily Daniels (Sister In Law), Harmony Daniels (Sister In Law) Nieces/Nephews: Edward Copeland (Nephew), Ajay Jones (Half Nephew), Avery Jones (Half Nephew), Albey Jones (Half Nephew), Skylar Borden-Jones (Adoptive Half Niece) Cousins: Rayne Roberts (Cousin), Candice Newcomb (Cousin in Law) Children: Jerica Covell (Step Daughter) Joshua Covell (Step Son) 'Finishing Moves' Solo *Spear *Angel Wings Tag Team *Emo's Revenge (Spinning Dropkick (Katie) Spear (Ally) Combination) *Canadian Angel (Dropkick (Ally) Angel Wings (Chris) Combination) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Katie and Ally *The Entourage *Katie, Ally and Lacey *Ally and Chris (When Chris is a Face) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Katie Borden *Christopher Daniels *Ivory Williams 'Managers' *Katie Borden *Christopher Daniels *Ivory Williams 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion *2 Time TNA Knockout Champion 'Entrance Music' *Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf (Feat. Lil Wayne) (Singles Theme 1) *Goin' Down by Three Days Grace (Singles Theme 2) *Weight Of The World by Evanescence (Singles Theme 3) *Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars (Tag Team theme with Katie) *High Voltage by Linkin Park (Entourage Theme) *Wings Of A Fallen Angel by Dale Oliver (Used When Teaming With Chris or going out with him) 'Twitter Account' Ally's Twitter account is @Sugar-High-Ally and she mostly uses it for Posting pictures of her family and joking around with her friends and fans. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's